Dans Le Mille
by Missmentalo
Summary: "Ce qu'il me faudrait pour surpasser Sherlock Holmes, c'est homme de main, un bras droit, un chien ! Où trouver un homme assez stupide pour me suivre, mais assez courageux pour faire ce que je lui dis ?" -J.M


_Cette fanfiction m'a parut comme une évidence, Moriarty et Moran devaient se rencontrer. Surtout quand je suis tombée sur cette vidéo. watch?v=8QXf4iS8BTo. En lisant, vous comprendrez que je m'en suis très librement inspirée. Même Johnlock me parait fade à coté de ce couple si complexe et si difficile.  
Donc, voici leur rencontre_

* * *

Jim était fatigué. Il trainait dans les rue sombres et suintantes des quartiers mal famé de Londres. La barbe naissante, la cravate mal nouée, les mains dans les poches de son imper, il ruminait. Le sourire supérieur du grand Sherlock Holmes le rendait fou. Moriarty lui était supérieur, à chaque fois il avait une longueur d'avance sur ce détective à la con. Il regarda autours de lui. Il lui faillait quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir. Comme ce John Watson, le toutou de Holmes. Brusquement, il redressa la tête, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Oui ! Un chien ! Super, mais où ! Une moue dégoûtée tordit la bouche de Jim.

"Où trouve-t-on un gars assez stupide pour nous suivre et faire le boulot à notre place ?"

Jim avait une notion du travail qui lui tenait à cœur, jamais il ne salissait les mains. Mais pour approcher Sherlock, il avait du donner de lui même. Le vieux con de taxi lui avait dit son nom, mais Sherlock, n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Parfais. Encore une fois, Moriarty le surplombait.

Restait son problème de chien. Une musique saccadée le coupa dans ses pensées. Un vieux bar où se regroupait la vieille racaille, trop vieux pour trouver leur idées, assez con pour suivre les directive d'une personne qui leur serait supérieur en folie.

Il entra dans le bar. Une odeur de bière, de pisse et de crasse l'enveloppa. Jim repéra des vieux pochetrons en train de se battre, une pute cherchant un client, un barman sale, frottant ses verres dégueulasse dans un torchons plus dégueulasse encore.

Pris à la gorge, Jim essaya de déglutir. Mais le devoir était le devoir, il allait commencer ses entretiens d'embauches ici. Il s'installa sur un des tabouret éventrés d'où la mousse du rembourrage s'échappait. Jim prit le plus grand soin de s'asseoir sur son imper.

Apparemment ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de proposer du thé à ses habitués.

- un demi, exigea Moriarty en passant sa langue sur ses dents.

Il savait qu'il ne le boirait pas.

L'homme gras se retourna doucement et lui servit sa commande où flottait des choses suspectes...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, remarqua la prostituée avancer vers lui.

- Ça fait longtemps que un client dans vot' genre n'est pas passé entr'mes jambes, dit-elle d'une voix rauque par le tabac et grasse par la vulgarité.

Moriarty fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, puis mima la surprise de la voir trop près de lui avec un sourire faux.

- Je te parle trou du cul ! gueula-t-elle comme une truie

Jim exagéra son soupire, puis prit sa voix intimidante. Son regard devint dur, sa bouche se serra en une fente.

- Je ne suis pas un client... lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

La prostitué comprit, elle hocha la tête dont la figure était pale et partie du bar sous les sifflements des buveurs qui n'avait rien vu.

Il soupira d'agacement. La nuit allait être longue.

Ce n'était apparemment pas ici que Jim Moriarty allait trouver son chien. Il lui faillait quelque chose comme... un ancien militaire, un bon sniper peut être, un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Bordel ! Un John Watson ! "Ce guignol a-t-il au moins conscience de la chance d'avoir un toutou comme lui ?!"

Un bruit sec le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna lentement la tête.

Un jeune homme, la trentaine, blond, mal rasé, les cheveux en batailles, lançait sa dernière fléchette. Comme les trois autres, elle se planta dans le cercle rouge du milieux.

Deux gros juraient avant de mettre leurs billets sur la table, que se dépêcha d'empocher le blond.

Jim écarquilla des yeux, son sourire s'élargit.

Le gars prit un shooter à l'autre bout du bar et le bus cul sec.

Maintenant, ne restait plus que de l'approcher.

- Simon ! Héla le blond au barman. Ressers moi et profites-en pour servir un verre à ce monsieur ! Je crois que sa bière ne lui plaît pas.

Dans un bougonnement, le gros s'exécuta avec lenteur.

Le gars se rapprocha de lui, l'œil pétillant.

- C'est rare de voir des gens de votre... envergure ici, rit le gars. Vous faites tâche dans le décor.

Jim leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- je cherche...

- Si c'est les putes que vous cherchez, c'est plus dehors que vous les trouverez. Elle viennent rarement à l'intérieur. Sauf Shaly, mais elle, elle est limitée.

Jim haussa les sourcils, en hochant la tête.

- Je cherche plutôt... un chi... compagnon, sourit faussement Jim

- Vous êtes de ce bord là ? Ne le dites pas trop fort, vous risquerez de...

Il mima un couteau passant sur sa gorge.

Jim ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer. Puis il lui montra d'un signe de tête le jeu de fléchettes.

- Tu vise bien.

- Ancien tireur militaire en Irak, répondit-il en buvant le shooter de Moriarty

- qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- J'ai personne, répondit-il comme c'était banal, Comment vous avez dis que vous vous appelez déjà ?

- je ne l'ai pas dit...

Le gars haussa des sourcils et but son propre shooter

- Moi c'est Sebastian Moran, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Jim fixa la main. Sous le feu de son regard qui lui brûlait la paume, Sebastian rangea sa main.

Le criminel regarda son nouveau chien de manière très intense. Celui là, il n'allait pas filer.

- Sebastian... Ça te dirait de travailler pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Si c'est mieux que de gagner mon salaire tous les soirs aux fléchettes, pourquoi pas ?

Le sourire de Jim s'élargit, montrant toutes ses dents.

- alors je te laisse ma carte

De la poche intérieur de sa veste Westwood, Moriarty sortit une carte ornée d'un grand "M" couronné.

Il se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers la porte.

Moran s'accouda au bar crasseux, le demi de Jim à la main.

- Je suppose que vous savez pas sortir de ce quartier... lâcha-t-il assez bas pour que seulement Jim entende.

Et en plus ce type lui donnait l'occasion de le coincer.

- Raccompagne moi, lança Moriarty sous la provocation.

Sebastian lâcha un billet sur le comptoir et ouvrit la porte à Jim.

Il l'accompagna à une voiture assez modeste, mais luxueuse pour le quartier.

- gagné pendant une partie de poker, expliqua Sebastian en lui ouvrant la portière.

Jim entra dans l'habitacle. Cet homme ne semblait pas célibataire. La voiture était impecable.

Le trajet dura assez peu de temps, une quinzaine de minutes. Ils traversèrent des rues vides et sombres. Puis Moran se gara en bas d'un immeuble. un rictus d'amusement aux lèvres, Jim le suivit dans la cage d'escalier.

- Sur votre carte il est écrit que vous êtes de l'autre bout de Londres, il n'y a plus de métro et les taxis sont dur à trouver, dit Sebastian en cherchant sa clé sur le trousseau.

- C'est aimable, ironisa Jim.

Sebastian lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Comme pour la voiture, les pièces étaient nettoyé, impeccable, l'appartement assez petit, était bien entretenu. Cet homme plaisait de plus en plus à Jim.

- Mettez vous à l'aise, incita Sebastian en retirant sa veste en cuir en la lançant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Jim observa autours de lui en retirant son imper, puis sa veste, ses chaussures, sa cravate, puis sa chemise.

- Vous faites quoi là ? demanda Sebastian mal à l'aise

- Je me mets à l'aise.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour ramasser la chemise de Jim.

Moriarty passa sa main sur la joue de son chien, puis lui saisit le menton, le forçant à le regarder d'en bas.

- Sois mon chien, susurra-t-il.

Sebastian se laissa faire. Il se redressa, et embrassa brutalement l'homme dont il ne savait rien.

Sans rompre leur baiser, Sebastian retira sa chemise, s'attaqua au pantalon de Jim, l'entraînant dans la chambre.

Leur nuit fut brutal, sans tendresse, aucun n'eut de pitié pour l'autre.

De ses ongles, Jim grava la peau déjà pleine de cicatrices de Sebastian.

- Comment vous appelez ? demanda Sebastian dans un souffle

- Maître, Moriarty ou Jim

Quand Sebastian se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Un sanglant "M" ornait sa beau bronzé. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon au pied du lit. Il le prit et ouvrit le message qui venait de recevoir

"Tu es à moi à présent -J.M-"


End file.
